


Stranger Than Fiction

by ManofSteel28



Series: Brighter Than the Sun [1]
Category: Lost Girl, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bo and Lauren broke up because of Ep3.06, F/F, Will add tags as they come up, a lot of s4 Lost Girl didn't happen here, none of s5 LG happened here, prequel about Tamsin/Bo pending, set in the future of Lost Girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManofSteel28/pseuds/ManofSteel28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle at the portal to Hel went differently, and Bo and Tamsin, and later Kenzi and Lauren end up stuck in Hel when the nuke bombs went off. Cassie the loveable seer gets word to them through Tamsin's fellow Valkyries of vague instructions. Once they are able to leave the newly remade underworld (courtesy of Bo), their journey takes them on board the Ark and then to back to Earth with the 100. This is what happens when you mix Fae with humans.<br/>Or this is really a fix-it, enabled by awesome Fae powers =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Than Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> So there will be some confusion at the beginning regarding the Lost Girl people for those in the know of their canon, but instead of telling you anything straight out, you'll find out when they tell their stories to the 100. Hope you like it, let me know what I can improve. -Schuy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be some confusion at the beginning regarding the Lost Girl people for those in the know of their canon, but instead of telling you anything straight out, you'll find out when they tell their stories to the 100. Hope you like it, let me know what I can improve. -Schuy

A/N: So don’t get alarmed that I’m starting something new; this was bugging the heck out of me. I have to do it, but I’m not promising anything with updates. Let me know if you like it. Have a great one! -Schuyler  


Stranger Than Fiction  
Chapter One: Get Around  
A dead silence swirls between grey metal walls, broken only by the constant low hum of electricity. Lights flicker, threatening their fluorescence intermittently, and that particular spot remains unpatroned for long stretches of time. The occasional Mecha Station personnel strolls by on the way to fix something. Suddenly a wave ripples in the air of the darkest corner. That tear opens into the length and width of a door, admitting a group of five females and one male. The two women in front, a tall blonde and a brunette, look left and right to check if anyone is coming.  
“Alright, gang, we’ve got the gist of why we’re here,” the lead blonde starts. “So, we will find a place to hunker down until necessary, stay together, and no troublemaking.”  
The last thing is said with a glare directly at the three youngest in her party.  
Her brunette fiancé takes over then, “Tamsin is right. We all need to stay hidden, so no hijinks whatsoever! None of you take out her feather from your hair unless we tell you to. Tamsin is going to keep her wings out while we are here, so just find us an empty room and stay quiet.”  
“You got it, Bobolicious!” Kenzi salutes, grabbing Lauren and her niece and nephew. The small ex-human leads the other ex-human and the kids in the opposite direction of the couple as the Valkyrie lets her wings out. From then on, no human can sense them.  
“Come on, Bo; let’s go make sure the wrong person isn’t killed today.” Tamsin sighs, grasping her wife-to-be’s hand.  
Together the pair hurries to the room Cassie told them about. They wait until the busy hall is empty for a moment before opening the door silently. Immediately they can hear a couple arguing. Tamsin stays quiet as Bo pieces together exactly what she needs to do here. The two Fae follow the human man and woman into their sleeping quarters just as a young blonde, their daughter, runs from her own room. When Bo gets close to the guy, Jake, she touches his shoulder and pulses him gently.  
“You will not tell anyone of the oxygen problem; you need to stay safe for your little girl.” Bo whispers to him, so softly.  
His eyes drop as he nods, and Bo moves on to his silently fuming wife Abby, who keeps her back to him. “You will not tell anyone what he wants to do; you will not deprive your daughter of her father.”  
Tamsin and Bo watch as the humans drop into a haze and then into sleep as they lay down. Once Bo is certain her words took hold, they leave quickly to find the last puzzle piece for this time bomb. They find him playing chess with Abby and Jake's daughter. She’s telling Wells what she heard and what she wants to do. Once she beats him a few times and leaves, Tamsin takes care of this one.  
“You don’t think she will keep quiet; you must tell your father that Clarke will try to warn everyone and cause a riot and a rebellion. You can’t let her endanger herself and everyone else like that.” The Valkyrie uses the minimum amount of doubt on the boy. When he nods blankly, muttering about his best friend, the couple leaves to find their children and friends.  
**  
The next day Clarke wakes up to banging on her family’s main door. She and her parents get into the living area just as Chancellor Jaha opens the door with his master key, allowing the guards into the room. They stalk directly to the young blonde, who loses the sleepiness when they slap the cuffs on her.  
Jaha steps forward and proclaims, “Clarke Griffin, you are under arrest for treason. The council voted that the masses are not to know of our system failure, yet you conspired to go against that.” As he says this one of the men who went to search her room comes back with her video diary. The same video diary she used to record a message about her father’s findings to the people of the Ark. She was going to put it in the mainframe. Jaha plays it with a clenching jaw, and her parents cry as they struggle against the guards holding them.  
“Anything to say for yourself?!” the Chancellor growls.  
“Clarke, why?!” her mother wails, crying into her husband’s shoulder.  
Clarke glares at Jaha as she responds, “They deserve to know. Just because you’re our leader, doesn’t mean you can play us like puppets.”  
The dark-skinned man’s eyes harden and he orders, “Take her!”  
“Thelonius, no!” Abby shouts, but it is Jake who leaps toward his daughter. He catches her in his arms, hugging Clarke to his chest as she stuffs her face there. The moment is broken when one of the guards yank him away and kick him to his knees.  
“Don’t fight me on this, Jake; I will float you! She has committed clear treason. She is lucky she is still underage or she would be floated now!” the Chancellor breaks off as he motions for them to move Clarke to her new cell. When she is gone, Jaha bends down to tell his friend, “Maybe the year in lockup will do her good. If she behaves and submits to the council’s will, I can get them to vote her pardoned.”  
With that he leaves the rooms of the Griffins and heads to the mess hall. He feels bad for his friends, but their rules are in place for a reason.  
**  
One year later, Clarke is drawing yet another charcoal picture of the ground when her cell door is opened. Two guards walk in.  
“Prisoner 319, face the wall.” The male guard to her left orders.  
“What’s going on? I don’t turn 18 for another month!” Clarke questions, doing as he says anyway.  
She sees him opening a small box as he speaks again, “Take off your watch.”  
“No way, it’s my dad’s! And if you’re gonna kill me, you’re gonna kill me with it on!” Clarke exclaims, angrily.  
“He said take it off!” the female guard yells, grabbing the blonde’s right wrist and roughly twisting.  
Clarke yelps and instincts kick in, driving her to fight the two guards. She manages to get out of their grip and runs out of her cell, only to stop short not three steps later. All around her the other delinquents are being pulled from their cells and strapped with the metal bracelets. Just as she gets her bearings back, the two guards are on her.  
The lady grips the back of her neck hard, and the man grabs her right arm to take her watch. She struggles as much as she can, but she can’t get free this time. Right before the guard manages to take off her beloved timepiece, her mother’s voice rings out.  
“Stop! I will do hers; continue with someone else.”  
The pair look hesitant but eventually let go of the blonde teen and walk off. Clarke rubs her wrist and stares at her mom. “What’s going on? Are they getting rid of us all to save oxygen for the rest of you?! They’re killing us all, aren’t they?!”  
Abby pulls away from hugging her daughter and says, “Clarke, you’re not being executed. You’re being sent to the ground… all 100 of you.”  
Tamsin, invisible, crouches on the railing nearby to keep an eye on the situation. She watches with interest as the young blonde shakes her head looking scared still.  
“What?! But it’s not safe! N-no, no! We get a review at 18!”  
“The rules are changed. This gives you a chance to live.” Her mom explains, smiling tremulously. “Your instincts will tell you to take care of everyone else first, just like your father… but be careful. We can’t lose you. I love you so much.”  
Clarke calms herself as her mom runs her hand down her cheek before asking, “Where is Dad?”  
Abby sighs and replies, “You’ll be able to see him if you go down to the drop ship willingly. He’s working with the other engineers to make sure everything is in working order.”  
She takes her daughter’s left arm before clasping the titanium monitor around her right. Once that is done, she leads Clarke to the drop ship where the other kids are waiting to embark. Tamsin stealthily follows them before going to the third floor of the ship and climbing into the hidden compartment where her family awaits.  
“— and the wards should have kept the city mostly intact. I can’t wait to show you guys everything!”  
Kenzi is excitedly telling the twins all about Toronto and the adventures she and Bo got into back in the day. Tamsin can see her kids eating it all up with matching if not more excitement. They had never seen earth, only the other-worldly recreations their mom could make in the City of Light.  
Though they had never experienced the real thing, the twins could still tell the difference. They still yearned for the connection they will feel with the Earth’s cycles, for running barefoot through grass, for rain and sunshine. Tamsin feels the usual pang of guilt that she didn’t try hard enough to stop their egomaniacal maternal grandfather. If his influence never got so out of hand, they would’ve had a normal childhood… Well, whatever’s normal for powerful Fae children, especially powerful Fae children of Bo and herself.  
Looking over at her bonded, she can see the Succubus feels the same way. Tamsin goes to her and sits at her back, pulling Bo in for a comforting embrace. The children finally take notice that she’s arrived.  
“Everything is all good, moᵭir?” her own blonde daughter asks, crossing her arms just like her.  
The elder Valkyrie sighs as she answers, “Probably not the term I would use, but like Cassie said, we’ll know when to interfere and when not to.”  
“How?” Kenzi asks for like the thousandth time. “I mean, I know that we’ve been doing that for a year now, but what if we messed up or something? Are we gonna have to run from another apocalypse? Cause I can very happily not die again for the rest of forever!”  
“I don’t know, momz. Søl, just make sure that you and Síg blend in and do damage control where you can.”  
“Yeah and make sure you are very careful and watch each other’s back. We’ll be back as soon as we make contact with your great grandfather and everyone else. Just don’t let chaos erupt please. And remember, only start telling them about the Fae a few at a time, only when we should be on the way back.” Bo adds, leaning forward to run her fingers through her son and daughter’s hair.  
“Yeah, yeah we know, mom, but I don’t really think that’s gonna be feasible. We’re talking about a bunch of juvenile delinquent humans – no offense, aunt Kenzi and aunt Lauren – but there is no way chaos won’t descend at some point. Just try not to take too long.” Sígvar states with a quick smile to his glaring aunts.  
By unspoken agreement they all go silent and hunker down to wait out the trip back to Earth. Outside the dropship Jake walks up to his daughter before she has to go on. Without a word the blond man pulls Clarke into a forceful hug. She takes a moment to lock in her father’s scent before pulling away.  
“May we meet again.” Clarke tearfully tells her dad.  
“Stay strong, Clarke. And keep them safe.” He tells her. With another hug and a meaningful look, Jake hides a light machete in her jacket.  
The blonde teen give him one last longing stare before being led to her seat by a guard. Before long she is strapped in by two other kids on the third level. The seat to her right is empty, and soon enough a guard brings a familiar face toward it.  
Clarke's face immediately sets in a sneer, and she coldly demands, “Take him elsewhere!”  
Wells gulps visibly at the ire of his childhood friend, but the man behind him just raises his eyebrow.  
“He got me locked up, so… please seat him elsewhere.” Clarke kind of asks this time.  
The man begins to lead the teen boy away as he goes to speak, “Clarke-”  
A turned head is all the response he gets. One by one they fill the seats on the old craft until they are ready for launch. The door is shut after everything and everyone is secure. Clarke keeps her eyes wide open and draws a sharp breath as the shudders of the ship detaching from the Ark go through her body. As they begin their descent, she hears a slight whimper from her right.  
The girl they put to her there is a vaguely familiar brunette with petite stature. Clarke can’t help but blurt, “You’re Octavia Blake. I remember seeing you get checked out by my mother for the first time.”  
The younger girl just looks at her with a slightly frustrated expression.  
“I-I-” the ship begins jolting a bit, interrupting the blonde. “I’m sorry. Are you alright?”  
Before Octavia can answer, a thunderous rock shakes the whole dropship.  
“W-what was that?!” Octavia asks, scared but trying not to show it.  
“Us entering the atmosphere.” Clarke replies, laying a hand on the other girls.  
Inside their hidey-hole, Bo tells Kenzi, “Make sure you keep this ship together as best you can.”  
“Aye aye, Cap.”  
“Can you believe what a tool that guy is?” Síg mutters to his sister as they quietly sit and listen to Jaha call the children of the Ark basically worthless.  
“I know right!” Sølväna huffs back.  
There is another sharp jolt followed by only a slightly slowed plummet. Sígvar's head snaps up at this, and he whispers urgently, “Their retrorockets aren’t firing; we’re coming in too fast! Aunt Kenz, give them a little boost.”  
The next lurch slows them a lot really quickly, and the hidden family of Fae hears the bodies of two boys, who followed another out of his seat, hit the panel hiding them. Thankfully the panel doesn’t fall to expose them, but unfortunately none of them hear the boys’ heartbeats anymore.  
“And that is what I mean right there,” Sígvar states.  
A moment later he shrinks back under his brunette mother’s glare. Bo looks away from him and says a prayer for the young boys, sending their souls to be taken care of by Persephone. Her cousin lets her know they arrived safely by warming the ring tattooed around her right pinky. Once that is seen to, the Succubus tunes back into Clarke and the others.  
Sígvar perks up as the voice of the Hidden Child, Octavia speaks up again, “So you know why they locked me up; why were you in the sky box?”  
Clarke sighs hard as her grip tightens on her straps. The ship shudders around them, and she takes a moment to answer, “My dad discovered something that the Council and Chancellor didn’t want to get out. I tried to get it out anyway before my dad could try because I knew they would float him. I mistakenly told my best friend, well ex-best friend… but he told his dad and got me locked up.”  
“That sucks! I knew Jaha was a-”  
Whatever Octavia was going to say is lost when the drop ship finally lands with a loud boom. Everyone is still for a moment before they all begin to unstrap. Monty Green comments that their power went down completely, meaning no communication. Clarke gets out of her seat and helps Octavia before going to check on Glen and Travis, who weren’t getting up. She feels no pulse from either of them and glares at Finn Collins, watching across from her. Octavia comes over and says they should see about the outside. The two girls descend the ladder in the middle of the floor and see a boy about to open the door.  
Clarke steps forward, “Stop! The air could be toxic!”  
The guy shakes his head and rebukes, “If the air is toxic, then we’re all dead anyway,” before turning back to the door.  
“Bellamy?”  
Clarke turns as Octavia walks past the people behind her and up to the young man at the door lever. The blonde hears the other kids mutter about the shorter girl, and she feels a slight protective urge as she glares at them all.  
“Wow! Look how big you are!” Bellamy smiles sweetly at his baby sister.  
Octavia grins, happy to see her brother, and throws her arms around his neck in a hug. Bellamy squeezes her tightly for a moment, so relieved to be holding her once more. The younger of the two brunettes finally pulls back and gets a good look at Bellamy. “What the hell are you wearing?! A guard’s uniform?!”  
“Look, I borrowed it to get on the ship, so I could keep you safe. I-”  
Bellamy is cut off when a random girl shouts, “Is that the girl from under the floor?”  
Octavia's expression goes dark, and she lunges for the offensive teen. Her brother grabs her around the middle though. “Hey! Why don’t we give them something else to remember you by?” he ask, smiling.  
“Oh yeah, like what?”  
“How about being the first person on the ground in a hundred years?”  
When his little sister beams, Bellamy opens the door. Everyone but the siblings and Clarke backs up a few steps. Blinding sunlight and bird calls filter in as the door lowers. The heavy metal hits the ground with a dull thud, and they all pause. Octavia starts forward, gaining more confidence with each step until finally she jumps to the dirt below. The brunette twirls, raising her arms high as she laughs and grins.  
Octavia turns her face to the sky and screams joyously, “We’re back, bitches!!”  
This is the cue the rest of the 100 needs and soon the air and wood surrounding the drop ship is filled with loud, ecstatic whoops and hyper teens. Clarke allows all of the responsible thoughts to slide to the back of her mind as she takes her first steps onto Earth. The smell, taste, and feel of fresh, non-metallic air gives her a sense of being free for once, and a smile of her own grows rapidly. The artist inside the blonde goes crazy for the countless shades of green, blue, brown, red, and every other color on the wheel. Clarke's left hand twitches, longing not for her pen and paper, but for paint more than any other time in her life. While the young humans celebrate, Kenzi stands from where she was crouched and lays a hand against the panel her family entered through. The small black-haired woman pushes the metal out. It swings open like a door, though there are no hinges, letting the party of six pass again. Tamsin's wings stay out despite the drop ship having emptied of the excited kids already. Kenzi seals the metal panel back in place without a trace, and they all give the dead boys a sad glance.  
As they start out, Lauren looks around and notes, “Looks like they had a system failure; communications are out.”  
“Sorry, I can only help with the metal and the fire, not the tech.” Kenzi shrugs.  
“It’s alright; we’ll bring Ryan back with us.” Bo states, seeing all the cracked screens.  
Tamsin is the first down the ladder, making sure they the space to get out. Kenzi, Lauren, Sølväna follow respectively, then Sígvar with Bo bringing up the rear. Soon enough they are all stepping onto the Earth plane for the first time in a long time; for the twins it is the first time ever.  
“Man, this place looks different!” Bo quietly exclaims, wary of the teens still nearby.  
“Yeah, I feel like into that movie Apocalyptico!” Kenzi agrees, wide-eyed.  
“It’s all very beautiful though, the lack of human interference…” Lauren murmurs, distractedly as she looks around.  
After taking it all in for a moment, Tamsin looks up at the sky to find the sun slowly moving from in front of them to overhead. “Come on; this way.”  
The oldest blonde leads her family around the rear of the drop ship to the west. Once they are far enough from the Ark delinquents, Tamsin begins laying out their plan.  
“Alright, your mom, your aunts, and I will be traveling to Toronto on foot. We’re gonna stay invisible though, because there’s no way some humans didn’t survive. It should take us about a week to get there, but once we get past the wards and take stock of the situation, we will come back with some help for these kids. Now get going; we’re gonna head out.”  
Everyone nods and Bo hugs her children close. Once the other three get in their hugs, Sígvar and Sølväna unbraid their Ma’s feather from their hair and give it back to her. Then the young blondes watch them begin their trip north. When they are out, Sølväna turns to her brother and asks, “So split up? I stay by Clarke, and you get your soulmate’s brother?”  
Sígvar punches his laughing twin. “I’ll stay on Bellamy; let’s do this.”  
The two blondes separate as they make their way to the front of the drop ship again. Sølväna reaches Clarke just as Wells asks how she and Finn would carry enough food for the 100. She sees the floppy-haired boy grab two others from behind him.  
“Four of us, can we go now?” Finn asks.  
Before Clarke can do other than nod, Octavia speaks as she walks up, “Sounds like a party! Let’s make it five.”  
“What the hell are you doing?!” Bellamy grabs her arm.  
“Going for a walk,”  
As the younger shrugs off the older, Clarke spots scratches on Finn's wristband and grabs his arm. “Hey, were you trying to take this off?!”  
“Yeah. So?”  
“So?!” Clarke repeats, affronted. “This transmits your vital signs to the Ark. Take it off and they’ll think you’re dead.”  
“Should I care?” Finn deadpans.  
Sølväna notes Bellamy's interest in that info and nods at him to her brother. Sígvar nods back.  
“Well, I don’t know; do you want the people you love to think you’re dead?” Clarke replies, annoyed. “Do you want them to follow us down here in two months? Cause they won’t if they think we’re dying.”  
Finn stays silent at that while Bellamy looks even more interested.  
“Okay… let’s go.” Clarke says.  
They get a few steps before someone blocks their path. “Six,”  
Clarke looks up at the unfamiliar female voice. Another blonde girl stands there in grey combat boots, black cargo pants, and a zipped up light blue leather jacket. She stands at least 5’10”, with hair almost more white-gold than blonde and deep chocolate.  
“So we going or you all just gonna stare?” the girl asks, tone rich and even.  
Finn recovers first and pulls on what he thinks is a charming grin as he says, “Now why can’t I do both? You are quite a looker, Ms. …?”  
“Not interested in boys with girlfriends.” Sølväna smirks nastily as she says that loud enough for both Clarke and Octavia to hear.  
She notices the latter slumps her shoulders in disappointment while the former glares at Finn in disgust. The young Valkyrie walks past him and the other two boys, stopping in front of Clarke and the Blake siblings.  
“I’m Sølväna, but you can call me Søl. Since you seem to be worried about keeping us alive and safe, rather than escaping authority,” Søl says, shooting a deliberately accusing look at the older Blake, “I believe I’ll stick with you. I’ve got many survival skills at your disposal.”  
Clarke glances between Søl and Bellamy as he glares suspiciously at her. Finally after a moment of tension where Octavia also narrows her eyes at the new girl, Clarke nods again and heads northeast. The group starts to follow, and Bellamy continues staring hard Søl, not noticing her twin doing the same to him.  
**  
The six teens traipse through the woods for a few hours, admiring their surroundings. For the Arkers, this is the ultimate dream, and they fumble on just barely cautious. For Sølväna it is a stolen birthright in a way, and though humans caused it with their arrogance and fighting, she holds no ill will. They come upon bushes of Poison Sumac flowers. She’s disturbed to see Finn put one behind Octavia's left ear, and she’s even more annoyed to see the girl smile and flutter her lashes at him. Sølväna openly laughs, though, when Monty bursts Octavia's bubble by telling her what it is. The young Fae tunes back in to Clarke ranting calmly.  
“-r maybe that’s because the radiation killed them all! Maybe we-”  
Sølväna snorts as she leans against a tree where they’ve stopped, “Calm your tits, Princess; there are animals here or did you forget that we can hear birds and small rodents… not to mention you’re standing in elk shit. Plus, you’re all stomping around loudly.”  
She pauses to laugh as everyone, including Clarke, looks down at her soiled boots. Søl is intrigued at how the other blonde’s expression goes from slightly grossed out to avidly interested. She and Clarke continue with the others trailing yards behind talking. Suddenly Clarke ducks down and motions at her to quiet their group. They all creep forward, admiring their first sight of an animal. It’s a small herd of four deer grazing.  
“Like I said, Princess.” Søl smirks, quietly.  
Clarke can’t help but stare in awe at the light brown mammals, and she doesn’t speak. The moment, however, is broken by Finn “the amazing tracker” Collins stepping on a twig trying to get closer. The group gasps when faced with two-headed deer. Søl just sighs though; she knows the effects of radiation almost too well. The deer run off further east. They all stare each uncomfortable for a bit before Søl sighs again.  
“Clarke, I think we should make camp; we’ve got maybe another hour and a half of sunlight left. I’ve got part of the parachute from the drop ship to use as a tent in my bag.” The Valkyrie tells the other blonde.  
Clarke looks at the sky to judge for herself, and then she glances at the small messenger bag she just realized Sølväna is carrying. “Alright, yeah. Let’s get started on camp for tonight. I’m going to gather firewood; Monty, will you please help me? Jasper, Finn, we need longer and sturdier branches to make a sort of fence around us for protection. Octavia and Søl, can you put the tent please?”  
Everyone nods and gets to their assigned tasks. They work well together, and just before sunset their tent is up pavilion-style with a fire in the middle. Sharpened stakes surround the small encampment, and a large stone was brought to the entrance for whoever takes watch.  
“Look you don’t have to help; I’m going to do it anyway just in case it rains, Finnept!”  
The others can’t help but snicker as Søl lays into Finn and continues making a stilted mini-roof to go over the smoke hole of the tent. He grunts angrily before sitting on his mat. Once she’s finished Søl climbs their support tree to place it gently then comes back inside to tie it to the frame they made for the tent. Everyone is impressed as the smoke continues to go out but around the added piece. Even Finn, however grudgingly.  
Clarke and Jasper come in with a last arm-load of wood just as the sun goes down fully. They sit as well, and everyone just stares in silence for a moment. Finally Sølväna grabs a long, curved stick that is inches thick as slightly crooked. The blonde then pulls an eight inch, straight-edged knife with a curved bone handle out and begins carving away at the stick. The others stare at her in surprise and confusion, even though Monty has pulled out playing cards he had stashed in his pockets and Clarke her sketchbook.  
After a few minutes and a round of poker, Octavia can’t contain her curiosity anymore, so she asks Søl, “What are you doing?”  
“I’m making a bow and some arrows. They’ll be harder to shoot without fletching, but until I catch something feathery I can’t really do anything about it.”  
“How do you know how to do that?” Jasper questions next as he looks up from his cards.  
“My mother taught me.”  
Monty takes a turn as well, “That knife is pretty wicked…?”  
“My mother gave it to me; it’s been in my family for centuries.”  
Clarke watches as the others nod and go back to the game while she draws what she’s seen today.  
All of a sudden Finn asks, “So why were you in the Sky Box?”  
Clarke is curious too, so she looks at the other blonde for her answer. The medic-in-training can’t describe the look Finn receives with the reply as anything but cold. “Because I was supposed to be.”  
Dual chocolates focus back on the movement of knife against wood as Søl leaves them to interpret that as they will. The other five leave their shock and go back to their activities, though every once in a while someone sneaks a look at Sølväna. She chuckles in her head at their obviousness. A moment later she laughs aloud as rain starts, falling faster and faster with the seconds passing. Luckily their improvised tent is waterproof and large enough to also be the floor. Besides a few windblown drops, their fire remains dry and roaring due to Søl’s contraption.  
“I told you, Finncompetent.”  
Everything is put down for a minute while they go out and play in their first rain shower, and Søl brings out a thick back canteen to collect some water. When they finally go back in their shelter to dry off and get some sleep, the Valkyrie wonders how her family and her twin are doing.  
“I’ll take watch.” She states, taking her bow and arrow materials to the stone at their tent entrance.  
**  
Back at the drop ship camp, Sígvar could see that the Jaha boy was coming to his whit’s end hours ago when Clarke went off with harsh words to him. Now, as rain brews and night has fallen, Wells dawns an expression of horror when he comes upon the other teens having their monitor bracelets removed. When the younger Jaha begins trying to convince the rest of the 100 to keep their monitors on, Sígvar moves to the back of the drop ship since he’d only gotten parachute material for his sister.  
There he climbs the same tree he used before to cut away more of the parachute. Once that’s done the young Incubus goes back around to the front for an appropriate place for his and his twin’s tent. He muses at the strange anonymity he has among the human teens as he chops and shapes wooden poles for the frame of the tent. Soon enough the long-haired Fae has a medium triangle tent with a roofed smoke hole. The rain started a little while ago, but he made sure to put a stack of wood under extra material from the parachute.  
Once he has his fire going, Sígvar begins making himself a bow and arrows. After a while he sees Wells limp by rubbing his empty right wrist. The dark boy glares behind him as he moves to wherever he’s headed. Sígvar follows his gaze to the main fire where Bellamy and his lackeys stand laughing. The one called Murphy tosses Jaha's wristband in the flames. At that moment Bellamy takes notice of Sígvar and his housing. The young man’s eyes widen, and he immediately starts toward him with Murphy, Nathan, and Atom following him. Sígvar just sighs heavily. ‘Well, there goes my camo,’ Sígvar thinks as he sighs heavily.  
“Hey, what’s your name?” the older Blake sibling asks with what’s meant to be an authoritative tone. No one could be either of his mother’s at that though.  
“Sígvar.”  
“How’d you make the tent?”  
“With some branches and some of the parachute.” Sígvar answers sarcastically.  
Bellamy growls, “I can see that, smartass! I mean how?!”  
“Didn’t any of you pay attention in Earth Skills, or did you blow it off as unnecessary?” the Incubus snarls back, much more scarily.  
The four boys take an unconscious step back, and then Bellamy rallies, “You’ll teach the others.”  
An incredulous laugh bellows out of Sígvar, and he can’t speak for a moment. Then he looks the older boy right in the eye as he says, “No, I’ll teach anyone who comes and asks me… politely.”  
Bellamy's jaw drops before he looks at his followers quickly. An angry expression settles when he sees he is losing face. “Look, I am-”  
“Nothing to me!” Sígvar finishes for him, standing to his full 6’5” height.  
They all take a couple more steps back as the blond’s muscles bulge against his zipped dark green leather jacket. “You give respect, you will get respect. Until then leave me the hell alone.” Sígvar says in an eerily calm voice he picked up from his Moᵭir.  
The Incubus sits back down in his tent as they all walk away. A sigh leaves his mouth for the nth time in an hour. He can’t wait until his sister gets back… and Octavia. The bow comes together nicely after another hour and a half of work. By the time he finishes with a couple dozen sharpened wooden arrows, everyone in the camp has gone to sleep. Once his fire is down to smoldering, Sígvar lets out his wings to get some feathers. After getting enough, he quickly wills them away and goes back to his arrows. He will stay awake until Sølväna returns.  
**  
A strange scent wakes the teens from the Ark; it’s something they’ve never smelled before. It smells delicious though, and each of them sit up looking to the fire immediately. Sunlight and the fresh flames show them Sølväna hunched over the fire, turning a stick which skewers two small, skinned animals. They look at each other confused before looking back to the blonde.  
“Saw a hare and a bird; shot them. Bon appetit.” Søl tells the group, beginning to cut off pieces for everyone. “I also found some sage and rosemary for spice.”  
No one argues, each taking some of the both meats. They all stuff their mouths to quiet the rumbling of stomachs which arose at the scent of food. No moans or other sounds of appreciation are held back when they taste fresh meat for the first time.  
“’m never going back to ration paste!” Jasper exclaims with his mouth full.  
The others nod in agreement and compliment the cook on her skills. Soon enough, though, the camp is packed up, and they’re on the move again. The group of teens aren’t walking long when Finn can’t take the silence and speaks up.  
“So, I really wanna know why send us down now, 97 years later? They said another century; what changed?”  
“Who cares?” Octavia returns, sassily. “I’m just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell,”  
She swings around a tree as Finn walks past her. “Now I’m spinning in a forest.”  
“Maybe they found something on a satellite, you know weather satellite or-”  
Clarke interrupts Jasper from the back of the group, “It wasn’t a satellite. The Ark is dying.”  
Everyone, but Søl in the lead, turns to stare at Clarke. She walks past them to the front.  
“For the current population, there’s roughly three months of life support, maybe four now they got rid of us.”  
Finn walks up beside her and asks, “So that’s the secret they locked you up to keep? Why they kept you in solitary?”  
Søl glances back as she hears her fellow blonde sigh under her breath. She has a bitter and ironic smile as she answers, “My father is the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thinks the people have a right to know. The council disagreed; my mother disagreed.” Clarke shrugs. “They were afraid it would cause a panic. I was gonna go public anyway, because I knew my father wouldn’t for me, when Wells-”  
Finn pushes annoyingly past her pause to ask, “What? He turned you in?”  
“Anyway the guards showed up before I could. That’s why today. That’s why it was worth the risk. Even if we didn’t survive, at least they bought themselves some more time.”  
Monty thinks of his mother and asks worriedly, “They’re gonna kill more people, aren’t they?”  
Clarke has no response, but Octavia jumps in with a smile, “Good. After what they did to me, I say float ‘em all.”  
Before she knows what’s happening, the youngest female finds herself pinned to a tree by the angry green-flecked brown eyes and strong forearm of Sølväna. Just like Octavia the others freeze in shock as the angry blond reprimands, “It must have somehow slipped you mind, but let me remind you: many down here have at least one family member on the Ark who they’d love to see again. Or maybe you don’t care because yours was able to sneak down with you.  
“Either way don’t condemn a whole people for the sins of a few. Don’t wish trouble on everyone just because you are bitter and angry. I understand about you and your mother, but don’t stand here and say that it would be great if Monty's mom died or Jasper's dad, or Clarke's parents or Finn's girlfriend. Do you think the 100’s parents were told our fate? Cause they weren’t! If you wanna be a monster who condemns over 2,000 people to die to soothe your pain and insecurities, then stay away from me, Mrs. Hitler!”  
With that the brash blonde releases the other girl and continues ahead. Everyone is quiet now as they walk; Clarke watches Søl thoughtfully though. Octavia is stuck in her head, thinking on what the older teen said. Part of her is pissed at her audacity, but the larger part recognizes the truth. She guiltily glances at Jasper, but before she can apologize, she spots something new and amazing ahead.  
The others catch up after she is already in the water, and they look just as awed as she feels. Monty reminds her that they can’t swim, and she rises in the chest-high water with a sassy comment. Soon everyone but Sølväna and Clarke begins to strip to get in the river.  
Suddenly Jasper exclaims, “Octavia, get out of the water!”  
Those on the rock shore immediately turn to look where Jasper is. All the humans can see is a large ripple headed directly for Octavia very fast.  
“Get out of the water now!” Jasper screams again as whatever it is gets closer, but the younger Blake is frozen.  
Sølväna rolls her eyes, a la Kenzi, at the girl’s lack of self-preservation instincts as she draws her dagger again. A quick and powerful throw sends the blade hurtling into the huge water snake just as it grabs Octavia. It lets go quickly at the blow. When its death thrashes stop, the Valkyrie jumps into the water to get her kill and her weapon. Jasper snaps out of his fear and goes to help Octavia from the river as Søl brings up her dagger, which is solidly in the top of the creature’s head. It looks like a cross between a gigantic lamprey and a king cobra but blue.  
“Well, now we have mutated water snake to take back for dinner, but we should find another way across.” Søl tells the others who are still silent with disbelief.  
They all nod shakily and start searching around once Clarke wraps Octavia's leg bite as best she can. Ten minutes later Finn finds a long vine that they could swing across on. After a moment debating who would go first, Jasper finally starts his journey over. Amidst the cheering, the young man finds and holds up the found Mt. Weather sign. The teens continue loudly celebrating when out of nowhere a spear strikes Jasper powerfully in the chest. He flies backward with the momentum and hits a tree, staring in abject horror at the weapon goring him.  
Dimly he can hear his friends screaming his name, but the goggled boy can’t find the energy or lack of pain to reply. The other five teens duck immediately for cover, searching desperately for their attacker. Growls seem to come from all directions. Sølväna remains calm as she was taught even though this is not how she envisioned they would meet the ground dwellers.  
“We’re not alone.” Clarke concludes, scared.  
“We need to go!” Finn exclaims, terrified.  
“We can’t leave him!” Clarke yells, resisting his tugs as Octavia shouts, “What about Jasper?!”  
“Would you like to be speared too? That thing was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from over 300 yards away!” Finn yells back.  
Sølväna once more rolls her eyes at his cowardly exaggeration; obviously whoever threw the spear meant to kill Jasper with a head shot. They missed by a good margin, and the Valkyrie can tell that he still lives. However Octavia, Monty, and Clarke look hesitant but frightened, so the teens start running back to camp as quickly as they can. Søl keeps hold of her 20 foot snake as she brings up the rear. When the humans hear that Jasper is alive, Monty and Clarke want to go back, but the Fae stops them, saying they’ll come back for him but it’s not safe now. They hurry, trying to make the five hour trek in two.  
**  
His shovel, made from a piece of the drop ship and a strong branch, packs the dirt of Glen’s grave, and Síg huffs out a cloudy breath. The early autumn morning air keeps him cool, but Wells is sweating heavily as he finishes Travis’. He and the darker boy head back toward the ship, the latter carrying the deceased boys’ clothing and shoes. The blond goes to his tent to stow his shovel. He’s drawn back out moments later by a girl’s scream.  
At one of the fire pits, John Murphy holds a brunette with a bandana over the flames. Sígvar sees red and rushes the smug bastard, barely registering Wells stop short of doing the same when he spots the blond. The young girl scrambles away as Murphy goes flying 10 feet away.  
“This shit is okay to you?! You’re proving the Chancellor is right that we’re criminals!” Sígvar yells at Bellamy who had run up with Jaha.  
The older boy stays silent, and Murphy gets up with his knife in his hand. Unfortunately for him the Incubus hears his attack coming. Sígvar deftly disarms Murphy as he pulls his own dagger from seemingly nowhere. In the next second, the blond boy holds the blade to his neck from behind. Bellamy reacts then, pulling his pistol and points it at Síg's head.  
“If a bullet even goes toward my brother, one’s going in you!”  
Bellamy and the 100 look to the east of their camp. Sølväna stands there, in front of the supplies group, pointing a green revolver at Bellamy. Sígvar uses the advantage knock Murphy out and take Bellamy's gun. Said man turns back to his target when a shooting pain goes through his wrist. Sígvar twists it as he points the gun up before tearing it from the brunet boy’s grasp.  
“You obviously can’t be trusted with this anymore!” the Incubus spits, fighting to keep his eyes from flashing blue as he forces Bellamy to his knees.  
Octavia runs to her brother when he releases the boy. Sígvar steps back as his twin joins him, gun still out. They look around at the now silent teens.  
“I get that you all have problems with authority, but are a few rules to keep us all alive really not better than this shit show chaos?! I don’t give a damn who leads, but it shouldn’t be this immature ass who only cares about his sister and himself! Whoever takes on that role has our safety in their hands!”  
With that the young Fae deftly takes apart the pistol and throws everything but the magazine in the fire. Clarke steps forward then and speaks, “Look, the reason we are back, clearly empty-handed, is because we’re not alone down here like we thought… something or rather someone speared Jasper, just when we got close to Mt. Weather.  
“We thought he died but heard him scream just before we were out of hearing range. We’re going to get him back. While we’re gone, you all need to start making a wall. We’ve acted like nothing down here can kill us for too long already.”  
The other kids are scared at the dismantling of their belief in being the only human survivors of Earth. Looks are traded between friends and strangers, and they all agree that safety sounds a lot more important right now.  
When she sees she has their acceptance, Clarke goes to leave but turns back to add, “I also see that some of you have removed your wristbands; well you ought to know the reason they really sent us down here before the rest of you do the same. The Ark is dying, and there are only a few months of life support left. So go ahead and take off your monitor if you want; let your families think you died for a mission they knew nothing about just before they die too because you’re selfish. We’ll be back soon.”  
As she moves away, the blonde twins flank her like guards. “I’ll stay here and keep an eye on the wall and on Bellamy for you.” Sølväna tells her new friend before she moves toward the drop ship.  
Sígvar looks at Clarke and adds, “I’ll go with you to find Jasper; I have my own gun. My sister won’t let him take anymore wristbands off.”  
Clarke nods, but she and the rest of the small group are still stuck on the sibling thing. She finally asks, “How are you two siblings? The only living siblings on the Ark were the Blakes; I trained in the medbay, so I know.”  
Sígvar shrugs as he answers nonchalantly, “We hid. Our mothers hid. Søl and I are twins, born 17 years ago.”  
“But how? Where?!” Octavia pipes up in disbelief.  
“There are many rooms which are empty due to floated residence and depletion of resources, and it’s easy to get sustenance when no one knows you’re there at all. Besides that, the rule for one child is recent to this and our parents’ generations. The security against it is pretty lax because of that.”  
“Okay, but-”  
Clarke interrupts Finn, “I’m curious too, but we really need to find Jasper; he won’t last long.”  
The others nod, but when Clarke sets back out, it is with Sígvar, Finn, and Octavia. She asks Monty to hang back and try contacting the Ark with their wristbands. As they leave they see Sølväna teaching a few delinquents to make axes from ship metal and thick sticks before moving on to sharpening. Other kids are gathering large wood and small for their project. Clarke looks up at the sun then to her father’s watch; she hopes they can be back before dark.


End file.
